


The First Day of Christmas

by RinRin



Series: The Twelve Days of Christmas: MadaTobi style [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fade to Black, GFY, M/M, Song fic, but in the way a tv show does it, it's all playful, strong hints of sex, the lyrics are the words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: On the First Day of Christmas, my muse gave to me, a Baby, It's Cold Outside song fic.Or Tobirama isn't sure if he should stay.  Madara offers up some excuses he could give.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to post this after work, but I had time before, so...
> 
> This may be a modern au, or not, I'm not really sure. Either way, it is the first of the Twelve Days, so enjoy everyone.
> 
> Edit: This is the closest I've written to sex (wait, no, years ago I did something similar, but not as obvious). I know, it's barely there, but still, benchmark!

“I really can't stay,” Tobirama said, standing up from the table.

“Baby, it's cold outside,” was Madara's response.   
“I've got to go way,” Tobirama continued as if Madara hasn't spoken. 

“Baby, it's cold outside,” Madara reiterated, reaching out and taking Tobirama's hand.   
“The evening has been...” Tobirama searched for a word that wouldn't give away his true feelings. 

“I've been hopin' that you'd drop in,” Madara admitted with a smirk, pulling Tobirama in.   
“So very nice,” Tobirama said, almost breathlessly. 

“I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice,” Madara said, raising up their linked hands.   
“Mito will start to worry,” Tobirama explained, pulling his hands away and taking a few steps back.

“Hey beautiful, what's your hurry,” Madara said as he followed after Tobirama.   
“And Hashirama will be pacing the floor,” Tobirama continued, pirouetting to face the door. 

“Listen to that fireplace roar,” Madara gripped Tobirama's arms and whispered in his ear.   
“So really, I'd better scurry,” Tobirama quickly said, stepping away and turning to face Madara as he put his hat on.

“Beautiful, please don't hurry,” Madara pleaded as he gave Tobirama some space by moving over to a small table with alcohol on it.  Tobirama paused as he was picking up his coat.   
“Well, maybe just a half a drink more,” Tobirama hedged, putting his coat down. 

“Put some music on while I pour,” Madara responded with a grin.   
“The neighbors might think,” Tobirama added as he put on a record. 

“Baby, it's bad out there,” Madara said as he handed Tobirama the drink and moved over to the coat and putting it in the closet.   
“Say, what's in this drink?” Tobirama asked, surprised at the flavor. 

“No cabs to be had out there,” Madara observed, looking out the window.   
“I wish I knew how,” Tobirama said softly, staring at Madara as he walked back to Tobirama. 

“Your eyes are like starlight now,” Madara said with a smile.   
“To break this spell,” Tobirama breathed, as Madara came to a stop right in front of him. “I'll take your hat,” Madara reached up and took Tobirama's hat off and _ smiled _ , “Your hair looks swell.”   
“I oughtta say no, no, no sir,” Tobirama lamented as he sat back down as Madara put his hat with his coat and came and sat down on the couch next to Tobirama.

“You mind if I move in closer,” Madara asked, scooching closer.   
“At least I'm gonna say that I tried,” Tobirama smiled at Madara. 

“And what's the sense in hurting my pride,” Madara grinned triumphantly, leaning in.   
“I really can't stay,” Tobirama said, annoyed as he stood up. Madara fell forward a bit.

“Oh baby, don't hold out,” Madara scrambled to his feet after Tobirama.   
“Oh, but it's cold outside,” they softly said together, staring into each other's eyes.   
“I simply must go,” Tobirama looked away, an embarrassed flush starting on his face. 

“It's cold outside,” Madara all but whispered.   
“The answer is no,” Tobirama stepped away from Madara. 

“Baby, it's cold outside,” Madara said as he watched Tobirama move through the room.   
“The welcome has been,” Tobirama started to get his coat out of the closet. 

“So lucky that you dropped in,” Madara took Tobirama's coat from him.   
“So nice and warm,” Tobirama turned back to Madara with wide eyes. 

“Look out the window at that storm,” Madara stared out of the window with raised eyebrows.   
“Mito will be suspicious,” Tobirama told him, swallowing hard. 

“Your lips look delicious,” Madara murmured as he stared at Tobirama's mouth.   
“Hashirama will be there at the door,” Tobirama breathed as Madara leaned in. 

“Like waves upon a tropical shore,” Madara softly said against Tobirama's mouth before kissing him.   
“Touka’s mind is vicious,” Tobirama whispered as he pulled away with a small smile. 

“Gosh your lips are delicious,” Madara grinned dopily at Tobirama as the albino stepped away.   
“Well, maybe just a cigarette more,” Tobirama said playfully taking a step towards Madara's bedroom. 

“Never such a blizzard before,” Madara offered up as he went to the front door and locked it.   
“I've got to get home,” Tobirama absently said as he picked up the drinks. 

“Baby, you'll freeze out there,” Madara nodded turning back to Tobirama.   
“Say, lend me a coat,” Tobirama teased, placing the drinks on the night stand. 

“It's up to your knees out there,” Madara said as he walked in his room.   
“You've really been grand,” Tobirama said, shedding his top.

“I thrill when you touch my hand,” Madara looked at Tobirama adoringly as he was pulled down to the bed with Tobirama.   
“Oh, but don't you see,” Tobirama stared into his eyes as he spoke. 

“How can you do this thing to me,” Madara asked, joy in his voice.   
“There's bound to be talk tomorrow,” Tobirama chuckled. 

“Making my lifelong sorrow,” Madara mused.   
“At least there will be plenty implied,” Tobirama wiggled his eyebrows, causing Madara to laugh. 

“If you caught pneumonia and died,” Madara got out around his chuckles.   
“I really can’t stay,” Tobirama said as he rolled over, pulling Madara with him. 

“Get over that old out,” Madara reached down and grabbed the comforter.    
“Oh, but baby it’s cold outside,” they said in concert as Madara pulled the comforter over them.


End file.
